The Legend of Three
by Robbinsm01
Summary: What happens when Issei is raised as a mindless slave only to be saved by a beautiful crimson haired women to become the same slave he used to be?
1. The Beginning Of The End

**Authors notes!**

**HELLO! This is my first fanfic, it would really help for some ****reviews as I don't know if I am doing a good job or not ;) I don't mind criticism but no flames please just think (if you haven't already created one) how hard it is to think of things to work with and to write! (although this does not count in my case as I have had my idea from another fanfic similar, link will be at the bottom of the page) **

**Rated M : hummm i'm not sure where i wont to go for later chapters so lets say its for flexibility.**

"Hay kid get up." A gruff voice called out to a small brown haired, brown eyed boy from the shadows. "It's only been a month and you're more or less broken. Hump. Pity I was hoping for some more fun." The voice said again. The boy started to stand up, his long messed-up hair covered his eyes and facial expression. "Ah look, a fighter." The voice said coming towards the boy, you could see the sadistic grin on the man's face as well as his well-toned muscle on his arms and stomach.

"One, Two! Come in here!" The man called out and echoed throughout the room until a door was opened and two children came in, both looked the same age as the broken boy in front of them.

The first child to walk in had blonde hair with pale, sky blue eyes, he wore a black and white butler uniform that looked as if it was armoured at the toes, shins, arms, elbows and chest. The most distinguished piece of clothing though were the gloves on his left and right hands which came with small one centimetre metal spikes that were made to pierce skin and flesh on each knuckle.

The second child that followed suit who was a bit smaller than the first child wore a black and white maid outfit this one wasn't made for fighting so it seemed but for beatings, this girl had long white gloves that went past her elbows but just short of her shoulders. Instead of spikes she wielded two plain bronze knuckle dusters. Her hair a shade of dark blue and fell like a waterfall down her back to end mid-way down her spine, her eyes were a deep purple that could allure any man with just a glimpse.

"One come here, Two go stand next the boy over there… hum I haven't given you a name have I boy?" The boy just stood there awaiting his new name. "Ah I've got it… Three." The boy that was now _named _Three just stood there with his last hope broken, his hope that he could say he owned something, a possession, a scrap of paper… a name. That would have done but this; this is more of a title, a thing to call him instead of boy or it.

The man started to burst out laughing seeing his new toy being broken once more; he started to wipe a tear from his eye as he was laughing too hard. "Oh wow, you actually thought you were going to get a name? someone as lowly as you shouldn't even be called a number, more like thing or it." The man called out once more to Three. "Now then on to business my name is Dohnaseek, but you must call me…

Master." Dohnaseek said with killing intent clear in his voice

Whilst Dohnaseek was speaking the boy _named _One came and stood next to him whilst the girl that was presumably _named_ Two went over and next to Three.

"Now two, show this boy what will happen if he for somewhat reason doesn't call me master." Dohnaseek stated with an evil glint in his eyes, his grin getting wider by the second.

Before he knew it Three was on the ground holding his stomach as the girl punched him without second thought, he stood back up ready to retaliate but as soon as he stood back up he was struck in the back on the head. Three yelled in pain whilst tears came from his eyes. "Ah please stop I won't call you anything but master, PLEASE STOP!" Three yelled as he was blocking hits from his torso with his arms.

"Three this isn't how this is played, you are meant to be a good little boy and take the hits, now as punishment you shall be beaten by One," Dohnaseek said with little to no emotion in his voice, if you were to find any it would have been anger for he was frustrated for some reason.

One the rushed at Three as Two stepped out, his hits missing as he threw a wild haymaker at Three but he kept dodging until he was tripped from behind by the small girl Two, he landed on his back looking a up at the ceiling until the boy stood over him again ready to punch his chest. Three thought quickly and decided to block the punch with his arm. He quickly screamed in agony as he felt the small metal spikes enter his arm "AHHHHHHHH! PLEASE I BEG YOU, I-I-I WILL DO ANYTHING! Just please don't hurt me." Three said with tear now streaming down him face as him voice became hoarse.

"One that's enough you already hit him…That should do you for now or should I say for what's to come." Dohnaseek said with some glee that frightened Three.

"w-w-w-what d-d-do you mean?" Three stated almost terrified of the answer.

"Oh you wi-" Dohnaseek stared to speak but was interrupted by Three. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Three couldn't say anything or call for help, all he could do was scream as he felt every cell in his body yell in pain. "If you are looking for an answer then that would be the small spikes, you see they are laced with a poison that my lab made a few days ago, apparently the pain won't go away until the antidote is given and it also forces the user the be awake so they can't fall unconscious. You should at least you should feel happy, you are the first to experiment it for me." Dohnaseek said with his infamous sadistic smile.

"But do you want to know the real beauty of it? Because we are in a specially made dimension you don't need to eat or drink here, meaning I could have you like this forever!" He said once again speaking with glee. Three could only start to pray to the God that let him suffer without help here in the first place.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Don't forget to rate and review!**

**Link to my inspiration: s/11071646/1/Only-a-beautiful-woman-can-fix-a-broken-toy**

**SPOILER (well kind of)**

**Three as of now is Issei, he will be overpowered as well in the future! he will become a shell of a man but after he will meet with Rias (Who at first makes it worse!) and then become more social.**


	2. The Loving Fallen Angel

**Authors****Notes!**

**HAY GUYS I'M BACK! Well i have just typed this chapter up for you guys and I am thinking of uploading daily...Well we will just have to find out if I can type that much ;) I apologize fore-hand if some of the grammar and sentences don't make sense, I didn't have time to read this as I just wanted to upload it as soon as possible. RIGHT ON TO THE STORY! kid in the background-(yeah!)**

Three was laid on the floor, a month has passed and no antidote has been given. He would twitch now and again because of the pain but there were no tears anymore, he was sure that was because there were no more in him, the tears that were once there lay on the floor next to him in a poodle or in his clothes that were drenched with team. His now lifeless, dull eyes look up to the ceiling hoping for a way out but he knew that there wasn't one or should he say it was built into him now. Dohnaseek would come in everyday with One and Two by his side wearing their usual attire waiting for the order, he hated that order, the one that will and has changed him forever.

"Beat him until he knows his place Two, if he manages to or tries to block the hits One will step in, this also counts if Two is tired. Have fun ladies and gentlemen." Dohnaseek said with his shit-eating grin that could freeze hell over twice, but it's not like he can defend himself when he in paralyzed by the pain he is receiving by the poison.

"Yes master." One and Two said in unison.

Slowly but surely Two would creep up making sure to drag her feet now and again to tell Three where she is and that she is coming it was as if she liked tormenting him. She would beat him again and again until she got bored not tired.

His first day when the beatings started he was rejoicing when Two stopped but now he wants them to continue as when Two stopped One came in, he used his armoured suit to kick and hit him with more force and brutality then Two, sometimes he would punch Three with the spikes, though there was no more poison on those ones…

Three was wondering what would be happening today until his mind was brought back with the heavy metal doors opening again, he flinched and closed his eyes at the light that was coming through as he was kept in complete darkness so his eyes could adjust that soon. When he finally opened them he saw new women that looked like an older version of Two but there only difference was that she had black hair instead of dark blue, she wore little to nothing clothing it seemed, it was straps that go around her private parts and shows everything else off, it could only be described as an S&amp;M costume.

Three looked up at her to see what her intentions were; his hope grew until he looked behind her…

(Flashback to a few days after the poison was injected)

"You see these wings boy? These are wings of a fallen angle, you here that? ANGLE! So do not question me again I am your savior so stop praying, God has already sent his little angle to help! Dohnaseek said with ferocity as the only time Three had spoken was a prayer that he accidentally said out loud. That's when he learnt the truth about devils, angles, fallen angles, yokai and last but not least…Dragons.

The most feared things that have ever walked the earth or ever will the beings that were created by two extreme powers colliding or binding together.

(Flashback End)

F-F-F-Fallen a-a-angle." Three murmured to himself all hope gone from his mind, he was now thinking of what she was going to do…Torture him? No that was too simple and easy maybe she is my new master? Dis she buy me so she can let her frustration out on someone?

Questions started to fly through Threes mind until he was interrupted. "Hello there Three, my name is Raynare and yes I am a fallen angle, what's with that thinking? Torture, buying, beating?" Raynare stated smiling smugly as she watched the young boys eyes widen in surprise.

'W-W-W-Wait WHAT!? They can read minds and what did she mean by that second pa- Oh yeah… I'm probably not worth buying, even if they paid her I'm sure she would still decline.' Three thought mocking himself as if he should or something would happen.

Raynare started to laugh mentally, 'HAHAHHA HE DID IT! HE BROKE THIS KID!' Raynare couldn't hold it in anymore as she started laughing out loud, before she could realize Dohnaseek was stood behind her watching her laugh her heart out.

"Having fun there Raynare?" Dohnaseek questioned. "Oh my yes, have you seen him? You have had him for two months and he is already broken! How weak can you get? I mea-"She was cut off by Dohnaseek now staring at her. "I know he is my salve but he is by far no means weak, he is only a child and he only turned like a mindless slave yesterday and I used a new poison I made, he is so strong in fact I'm betting you couldn't even last half as long as him in my torture schedule I had for him!" He spat his words at her that hit her pride like a ton of bricks.

"Im-Im-Impossible no weakling like him could out do me!" she quickly tried to defend herself "RAYNARE!" She looked back at Dohnaseek with fear "w-w-what do you wan-"She was cut off by Dohnaseek "Seen as you are my subordinate I am giving you a day in the life of Three." Dohnaseek said with a smirk, a glint of evil flashed through his eyes.

Three shot his eyes wide open "N-N-N-No e-e-even the poison?" He asked with fear "Yes Three, with poison and beatings." He replied quite blandly. "N-N-No please… Master. I will take the punishment for her, increase the poison and beatings by two. J-J-J-Just don't let her suffer for what I did."

Dohnaseek and Raynare both widened their eyes in shock. "Shut it human I can take it, I'm not weak like you." Raynare said braking the moment of silence.

"Can it Raynare! One, Two…Get in here!" The heavy metal doors swung open with force, Two leading the way in with One behind her. "It seems Raynare here needs to learn her place." Dohnaseek said in frustration.

As soon as the sentence was said Two came at her in a flash, the knuckle dusters contacting her abdomen forcing her into the wall with a thud, a look of shock came across her face, as soon as she regained her senses she charged at Two full speed only to interrupted with a kick to the shins. An unhealthy crack filled the room and Raynare fell to the floor clutching her shins. "AAAHHH YOU LITTLE DICK! IM GUNNA KILL YOU!" she screamed at One who just looked at her with emotionless eyes.

A small flutter could be heard as Raynare spread her wings and started to elevate up to the ceiling, a different type of cracking could be heard now almost like the sound of lightning, in her hands Raynare now held a spear of light, yellow in colour. Just as she was about to throw it she was hit by something…Another spear of light, it was perfectly aimed so it went straight through her wings. The only one that could have done that could only be…

"DONASEEK WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed at him with ferocity in her voice. "Weapons and flying is prohibited! And it seems you have forgotten who you are talking to Raynare." Dohnaseek added with grater ferocity than Raynare had.

As he said this Raynare lowered her head "Yes s-s-s-sorry Dohnaseek." She replied, her pride getting in her way when she was apologising. She started to stand up until she was forced onto her face by a blow to her back by One.

"AWWW COME ON WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME AND WHAT WAS THAT! BLADES?!" Raynare was no furious at One for attacking her. "Why are you so mad Raynare I never said we were finished actually far from it…You see I said you would spend the day in the life of Three and that had to include the poison so I had One here lace his blades with it again." Dohnaseek said rather coolly as if it was natural.

"Well go suck one Dohnaseek, looks like your little poison doesn't work on someone that is strong like me." She replied trying to build up more pride.

Dohnaseek stood there looking as smug as ever and didn't say anything for another ten seconds waiting for it to kick in. Breaking the silence was of course Raynare screaming in-tune with every cell in her body.

"Well, Well, Well looks like big girl fallen angle over here can surpass my poison, if so there is no need to give her the antidote…Right Raynare?" He said torturing her pride as well as her. "D-D-D-D-D AAAHHH D-D- DOHNASEEK PLEASE I-I-I-I PROMISE NOT TO TALK BACK AGAIN!" Raynare stated hoping that this pain would stop.

"Please what Raynare? I didn't know you liked me like that, you are acutely begging for me. But I'm sorry I will have to decline the offer maybe next time?" Dohnaseek stated as he turned around now starting to walk out of the room.

"N-N-N-NO I ME-ME-MEAN THE ANTIDOTE…PLEASE!" She said in more desperation then before. "What are you on about antidote? It's only been twenty seconds you still have the rest of the day to go…bye, bye now." Dohnaseek said closing the door leaving with One and Two by his side. Raynare widened her eyes in realization… this was going to be a long night but not just for her…

(Night-Time Dohnaseek's bedroom)

'WILL THAT BITCH JUST SHUT UP…THREE SCREAMED QUIETER THAN THIS WHORE, JESUS AFTER THIS SHE BETTER KNOW HER PLACE!' Dohnaseek cursed himself for giving her the poison.

(Back with Raynare after antidote has been given)

"Th-Th-Th-Thank you Dohnaseek I am sorry that I made fun of your servant." She said with a feared tone as he had One by his side the spikes on his gloves clearly visible. "Not to worry now I know how bad it will affect my enemy's." He said with an evil glint coming back into his eyes. Seeing this she went onto the next topic that she was wondering from the start. "If Three is your servant then why is his lazy ass always on the floor?" Raynare stated with confusion.

"Lazy? I didn't see you get up and walk about with the poison in you." Dohnaseek replied with confusion as well. "w-w-wait what? Three has the poison in him now? What about yesterday?" She was now firing questions off at Dohnaseek hoping to get an answer. "Well yes he has the poison in him and yes he had it in him yesterday, he has had it in him since a month ago…" Dohnaseek replied a smirk tugging at his lips. "A-A-A-A month!? The same one that I had?" She needed confirmation; no way in hell can a weak child of had that poison in them for a month.

"Umm, yes and no…You see the one that I gave you was a diluted version that I gave him, I just gave him the raw poison." He said with little care in his voice. After he said that though Raynare's mouth dropped to the floor, this little human was able to withstand a stronger version of the poison for longer? She turned around to look at the little boy called Three, that's when she noticed the small tear coming from his eye. Three noticed Raynare looked at him when he let a tear out, normally he would do this without anyone watching but he was now caught, quickly with the last strength in his body he turned his head to wipe the tear away hoping she didn't notice it.

Raynare's eyes opened wide with shock. Here in front of her was a boy aged eight and was tortured beyond her comprehension or her past experiences before she realized she shed a small tear and walked up to the boy and whispered softly in his ear in a motherly tone. "I'm so sorry Three." Raynare kissed his cheek and got back up; leaving him to lay there alone on the cold floor, the darkness waiting for the door to close so it could surround his body once more.

**Authors Notes**

**I ****don't ****really have anything to say... but if you guys do please help me out by submitting reviews, ****following****, ****favorite and share! ****I am sorry if some sentences dont make sense...But I didn't have time to read through it as this was ****meant ****to be uploaded ****yesterday****...BUT HAY! I added more in this chapter than I was going to so at least I've go that going for me.**


	3. The Adopted Child

**AUTHOR NOTES!**

**Sorry that I couldn't upload for the past two days, I had some school work to catch up on...So on another note I hope you will all continue to enjoy this fanfic and thanks for the reviews guys! They really do help so if you could have the time to write one I would be very great full. ALSO I MIGHT ALSO BE UPLOADING CHAPTER 4 TODAY SO STAY TUNED!**

Raynare left Three alone; closing the door she lost all self-control and let everything out. "Why? He's only eight, WHY! He could live a life running around a field playing football but noooo, he has to stay here being tortured until he isn't even human nor beast…A tool, a thing for others…" Raynare was now sitting on the floor tears streaming form her eyes, the area around her is in pieces from the little outburst, the last words that were stuck in the back of her throat now came out as a mere whisper. "T-T-To use."

"Looks like someone is having fun here." Raynare turned around to meet the cold eyes of Dohnaseek looking down into her swollen, red and bloodshot ones. "Aww man, if you wanted to let your frustration out on something there is a perfectly good human next door." Dohnaseek said with his hand pointing to the door leasing to where Three lay, finally realizing what he meant she opened her eyes as wide as she could and stood up. Slowly waking towards Dohnaseek she brought her left hand and slapped him.

"Don't you ever do that! He may be human but he isn't a toy for you to continuously keep breaking!" She screamed at him. "I don't think you understand, you can't break what has already been broken." He replied with the grin one as sadistic and twisted as him could pull off. "THREE COME IN HERE!" Dohnaseek Screamed at the door where Three was behind, Raynare's mouth dropped at what she was hearing, this little boy was now a full-fledged slave.

Ten seconds later Three came through the door and looked like he was going to collapse, not wanting to fall over he dropped to one knee with his head down. "Why does he look like he is going to collapse?" Raynare stated the obvious. "Humm I don't know, aww yes, do you remember me telling you about the fact that I put the raw non diluted formula of poison inside him?" Dohnaseek asks. "Uhh yeah but what doe-" Raynare said trying to ask for further information but was interrupted. "Well maybe due to the fact that I haven't removed the poison from this boy's body and right now every cell is at its limit as he is moving around using energy from God knows where." Dohnaseek said with little interest in the conversation.

"Your forcing him around even with the poison in him? Are you insane!" Raynare was now right up to Dohnaseek's face screaming at him. "Are you questioning how I treat my slaves?" Dohnaseek replied raising his voice. "Slave? HE'S A CHILD!" Raynare stated now on her knees behind Three, her arms wrapped around his slender frame, pulling him into her, kissing him on-top of his head her tear now started to come out.

This was the same bot that pleaded Dohnaseek to increase his punishment so she didn't have to go through the pain and suffering he was. This was the boy that had a heart of gold, only to be corrupted by the darkness that surrounded him.

"Three step forward…I think it's time to give you this." Dohnaseek pulled out a pill from his pocket. "What's that? What are you giving him?" Raynare demanded an answer now, not liking the mysterious pill pulled out from Dohnaseek pocket. "Now, now Raynare this is an improved version of the antidote that will work within a minute instead of an hour." Dohnaseek replied. Happiness washed over Raynare's face as Three took the pill and slowly looked in less pain.

After the minute mark was up Three collapsed but before he could fall on the floor Raynare caught him in her arms.

"It's ok now Three…Everything is going to get better." She pulled him off of her and laid him down in a more suitable and comfortable position. "Humm he actually survived that's odd." Dohnaseek said with a shocked expression ridden over his face. "W-W-W-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY! YOU WERE EXPECTING THIS BOY TO DIE! HOW DARE YOU DOHANESSEK, YOU HAVE NOW CROSSED THE LINE! I'M SICK OF YOUR BULLSHIT WAYS WITHOUT AZAZEL I'M GOING TO BACK AND TELL HIM ABOUT YOUR SICK AND TWISTED WAYS!" Raynare had lost it, this little boy was just a test experiment, his statistics showed that he had no chance of survival yet they continued with the experiment, yet against all odds this boy survived…He was alive but did he really live? Can he have emotions anymore, could he truly live within society, be something more than a slave?

"Now, now Raynare, I'm sure we can work something out right? Because you know that I can't just let you go and tell Azazel now can I?" Dohnaseek said with an evil hint to his words.

(In Three's Mind)

Three stood there looking at a massive crimson dragon that was sleeping. With no fear he walked up to the beast and prodded it with his index finger, when he got no reaction he kept poking it until he saw the emerald green eyes widen.

The dragon arose from his slumber and stood up, looking down he could see a young boy looking up at him with an emotionless face and dead eyes, wait dead eyes and emotionless expression. There was only one being like that right? [OPHIS? I knew you could shape-shift but last time I saw you. You were a small female child wearing a lolicon dress…So how is the sex change?] Ddraig scoffed at Three.

Three just stood there for a few seconds and finally said "Dragon." With a dead-tone voice and prodded him once more. [Humm so you're not Ophis, who are you child, state your purpose here. AND STOP PRODDING ME!] Ddraig said in frustration. Three looked back into the dragon's eyes and slowly podded it once again. Ddraig rolled his eyes at this and let out a strong 'huff' sending Three on his backside.

"I got here when I fell unconscious." Three said blandly. [W-W-Wait unconscious that would mean you are my partner, to think you have enough power you contact me at this age, by interest how old are you?] Ddraig asked with suspicion, Three stood there for a minute looking like he was thinking deeply, after the minute passed he just looked back up and shrugged his shoulders.

Ddraig looked down at his partner with worry 'Who can forget their age?' Ddraig thought with confusion. [Ah I've got it!] Ddraig's eyes shot open. [Seen as are bound to be partners I can odder you a deal, if you offer any body part we will be bound by mind, body and soul thus helping us bo-] Ddraig was being serious for once until he was interrupted by his partner. "Heart, I'll give you my heart." He said simply, Ddraig's eyes for once opened wide. [P-P-Partner, if you offer up your heart you will become more dragon than anything, supposing you are full human you will be about 70% dragon, though you won't have scales or razor sharp claws you will have tougher skin that will be resistant to most fires. Also you will have a desire for meat especially red meat, you will have a full set of dragon teeth with a pair of dragon eyes, all of your senses will also be far greater than before. You will become more muscular and have more magical reserves; last but not least you will naturally attract more people, the good and the bad.]

"I accept." Three said with more emotion.

[OK, if you say so, also on another note you will be knocked out for a few more days as I have to change your body to be able to contain the power, but in here it will seem like a few hours, time goes faster in here if you hadn't already guessed, Ah yeah I better not forget this, your body will change so you will look older, because of this I will also give you the knowledge you need to survive.] Ddraig said finalizing the deal also explaining what is going on.

(Back with Raynare and Dohnaseek)

Dohnaseek was releasing a huge amount of killing intent towards Raynare, who had now backed down, Three's eyes shot open but instead of the usual brow they were an emerald green, he stood up and looked around and saw the pair of fallen angles, [Hello ravens] Ddraig said through Three. "HOW DARE YOU! THIS IS YOUR MASTER, IM NOT SOME RAVEN!" Dohnaseek said furious spreading his wings and about to hit his servant until the hand was caught and he was pushed back by Raynare. "Dohnaseek stop t-t-that's not Three." She stated fear overcoming her.

Ddraig's emerald eyes cut straight Dohnaseek who now was also cowering away in fear. "W-W-W-W-WHO ARE YOU! STATE WHO YOU ARE OR YOU SHALL PERISH!" Dohnaseek still blinded with fear shouted out. [AHAHAHAH, like you would be able to kill me, but in answer to your question. My name is Ddraig… You may know me as the RED DRAGON EMPEROR!] Ddraig said releasing a small portion of his power sending both fallen angles to their hands and knees. Both looked up at Three or Ddraig with terror washing over them. [As for now I am changing my partner's body to fit my power as he has offered his heart to me, he will become 70% dragon and thus becoming a part of me through mind, body and soul. I am doing this so we can be more aware of each other as he can't even remember his age…By any chance do you guys know anything from this, PFFT, what does it matter in a minute I will be able to look through his mind and his memory's, you birdies can stay there for a while.] Ddraig stated quite boldly while taking a seat on the leather seat that was ripped to shreds from Raynare previous outburst.

[HUMMP, ARGGGHH, WTF!] Ddraig started to groan in pain and sadness as he was now experiencing and looking through his partner's memories. After another minute passed Ddraig shot his eyes open and stared straight at Dohnaseek who was realizing that the Red dragon emperor was pissed for some reason. [So you, you little shit, you're the cause of my partner's pain and suffering, the reason he is emotionless and the reason he can't remember his age!] Ddraig was mad…Very very mad, so mad that the word mad was the understatement of the century.

"I-I-I'm s-s-so so sor-so-sorry! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Dohnaseek pleaded for his life. [Oh no I'm not going to kill you.] Ddraig said sending a grin out towards Dohnaseek. "T-Th-Thank you." Dohnaseek said meekly. [Oh don't thank me, you won't die…But you will sure wish you had, remember that poison? Well you may not know this but every dragon has a poison of some sort, they can inject their fire into someone and increase and decrease the intensity, obviously the stronger the dragon the more they can increase it.] Ddraig said with a colder grin than Dohnaseek could ever pull off.

"No…No PLEASE! JUST KILL ME!" Dohnaseek tried to get out but Ddraig came back with his own witty comment that was full of fact. [Did you stop when Issei begged for death or for you to stop; ah I should rephrase that shouldn't I? Did you stop when _Three _asked and begged you to stop or murder him in cold blood?] Ddraig was pissed, how dare this lesser being ask for forgiveness and for an easy way out. He didn't even try to care this boy, the boy that was as pure as an angle but was corrupted by the virus know as a fallen one.

Raynare just stayed there not saying anything fearing if she said something or interrupted the Red dragon emperor she would the same fate, she finally decided to look up for the first time only to see Dohnaseek's wings being ripped off with the bare hands of this young boy only to then drag him by his hair into the next room where she could hear the screams and please of Dohnaseek. "NO PLEASE I WON'T HARM HIM AGAIN, PLEASE DON'T INJECT IT…AHHHHHHHHH!" Dohnaseek's voice was dripping with fear only to be turned into a scream that showed that he won't be the same ever again.

Ddraig walked back into the room with Raynare in and she instantly looked down towards the floor ready for punishment, Ddraig finally stopped releasing his power and looked at Raynare. [You know if it was me I would have done the same to you as I would of no wings back there but…It seems you are spared by my partner, you see he is conscious and seeing, hearing and feeling everything right now and through our link he has told me to spare you. Hummp, and here I thought I could have another person to play with. But seen as he likes you, you are free to go if you want but I highly don't recommend it, he wants to see you one last time when he wakes up, I have already given him all information on every species in a lot of detail so he know that because this job is done he probably won't ever meet you again, you were the one that saved the last part of his humanity you know.] Ddraig pleaded for the first time in his life trying to get Raynare to stay for all his worth so his partner would be happy.

[I'm going to sleep…I need to change his body now goodbye for now Raynare.]Ddraig said his goodbyes and let Three have his body back but he was already unconscious and falling to the hard floor. As soon as he was falling Raynare got back up and was running to catch him.

As soon as she got hold of him she swore she would never let him go. Tears of happiness, sadness and relief flooded out of her eyes as she finally held the boy in her arms yet again, unconsciously she wrapped her arms around him, now standing while carrying him she carried him to the bedroom so he could lie down.

As soon as she sat him down she could hear a growl come out of his mouth, a growly from Ddraig telling her that she shouldn't leave…Another tear came out of her eyes that now took a slow decedent to past her check until it met with the cold floor.

Laying down next to him she ran a hand through his hair while with the other arm hugging him. "Don't worry anymore…No one is going to hurt you anymore and I'm never going to leave you." Raynare whispered to Three who had now calmed down in her embrace. Slowly but surly Raynare fell asleep aside her knew _'adopted'_ child. "Goodnight Three. Tomorrow we will take the first step towards the big future." Raynare whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek before she fell asleep cuddling the last thing she could call hers.

**AUTHORS NOTES!**

**Well there you have it, chapter 3...I would like to know, what do you guys think? comments are appreciated! SO ****UNTIL ****NEXT TIME! BYE!**


	4. A single tear

**Author notes!**

**SHOUT OUT TO:** **SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan - he has given me some very nice tips and help for my story GO CHECK HIS STORIES OUT! link at the bottom! **

**I'm so so so so so sorry for the long wait but i made this chapter 2x as long for you guys! nothing else much to say but I might also give double story projects ago (which will be a Rosario + vampire if your interested!). But apart from that then its the usual, favorite, follow and share with friends :D BUUUUUT anyway ON WITH THE STORY! **

Raynare could here rustling and felt the bed move, she wasn't not the least bit amused…She was having the best dream of her life, one where Three and her had a normal life without any trauma and pain, one where they were both happy living as mother and son with no care in the world. Only to be interrupted by someone being so loud and moving about. She decided to open her eyes only to be greeted by a strange but handsome man, when she '_examined'_ his body she could see that he was very muscular with a chiselled chest, he had nothing on but a pair of grey boxers on showing her everything, he opened his mouth to yawn and she saw a set of sharp teeth in his mouth exceptionally the K-9 teeth that we abnormally large. The unknown man then turned and looked at her, his eyes locked with hers almost examining her or observing her to see what she was going to do. _'But those eyes they remind me of someone but I can't put my finger on it, they were a chocolate brown mixed with a small hint of c-c-crimson? _ Wait crimson, anyway they looked as if they were a dark red/orange but the most dominate feature was probably the slits he had for his pupils. But there was something else about this strange man…He had something else about him, something you were unable to see it was almost like my existence wanted to be near it, to stay by it.

Realising where they are and that there is a complete stranger in her bed she leapt back spread her wings while crating the most powerful light spear in her hand she could muster at such a quick notice. "Who are you, State your purpose here or I shall smite you where you stand!" Raynare said with aggression. "I am sorry master. I would like to apologise, when I woke up I was sleeping in your arms. I do not recall how I got there though; I can also assure I didn't do anything to you while you were sleeping. What is my punishment? There is a dungeon downstairs where you could starve me, there is also a whip under the bed if that would satisfy you. If not I can also find a more suitable servant for you before you kill me?" The unknown man said to her who was now kneeling before her. "Umph we will see about that, you are probably one of the villages that I have raided and claimed everything there, well that's the only logical option. Also I didn't catch your name, state it and maybe I will remember you." She said as cold as ice. "No master I am no one from your earlier adventures, also I do not have a name…But my previous master that you saw yesterday called me by the title Three." Raynare's eyes opened in horror; the one person she didn't want to hurt or betray was kneeling before her asking for her forgiveness for nothing he has done, yet she has shown her most twisted and dark side to him. The worst part of it was the fact he stated she was his master, her skin started to crawl she had betrayed her word to him that everything was going to be alright, that he would live his life free yet here he is kneeling and if he is not worthy he shall find a better salve for her before she finally kills him.

"T-T-Three, no no no no, you have this all wrong. I never asked for you to become my slave, I don't want that for you, I want you to be free, you can walk out of here and never turn back." Raynare was trying to get it into him that he was free. "But what if master needs me and I'm not there?" Three tilted his head to the side looking like a lost puppy. At this point of time Raynare was wondering why he didn't get it. He was free why did he still see her as a master? Why didn't he feel free?

The figure suddenly stood up and a green flash came from his eyes, the past muddy crimson colour now an emerald colour, Raynare knew what happened and greeted the Red dragon emperor with high respect.

"Hello Red dragon emperor, Ddraig." Raynare said getting on one knee with her head down. **[Hello Fallen angel Raynare, I have come with some terrible news, you see '****_Three_****' here managed to lock and suppress some memorise down so even I couldn't find them, but due to him offering a part of himself I now have gained those lost memorise and I think you need to see them as they concern why he is like this now, but be warned after you have seen these memories you won't be the same person. They will change you completely, but they will make you open your eyes to the world and you will realise why '****_Three' _****might not be normal again.] **Ddraig's voice was full of pity as Raynare was stood there still in shock from the information.

'H-H-He might not be the same? EVER!? Three what happened to you?' Raynare was devastated with the news that this boy might not be the same. "Wait before you show me these memories I would like to ask you one question if you don't mind." Raynare said with hope that the request will be granted. **[ Yes, go ahead…Fire away]** Ddraig acknowledged the request. "Well, only yesterday did you say that he won't be able to move for a few days as you have to change his body, but it hasn't even been a day and he is walking and talking, how is this?" Curiosity had flooded her mind.

**[Ahh, I can see why you ask this question but, it links with his past, as you know when he gave one of his body parts we were bound by mind, body and soul, to change the body you need to change the soul, the soul is the main thing to all beings. Change the soul a little it will change the body, mind and personality of the person. Cracking the soul of a being can be hard as you have to get around their mind functions, meaning stronger the mind, stronger the defence. A normal human would take on average from two to three days; this is where I got my estimate from. But due to certain circumstances, by the time you put him in the bed I had already broke through his soul. What I found was shocking, he literally doesn't have a defence because he has never made a decision for himself, as much as it hurts me to say it, his very existence is to be a tool for people to use, this shall become more clear when you view his memories. But let me tell you now, his body isn't fully complete with the transformation, you will be able to tell by the colour of his eyes, they should become full crimson in colour. Right that is enough talking from me…It is time you see what will haunt this boy for the rest of his life, only then will you be truly able to understand what he is going through.]** Ddraig explained as well as he could. Ddraig raised his partners hand up and a small black orb was produced, the orb the exploded and the room went pitch black in colour, nothing could be seen with the exceptions of Ddraig and Raynare.

**(In Threes mind)**

After a couple of seconds the room around them changed again, Raynare was now in a room that looked like a hospital, turning around she saw a woman in bed and is currently in labour. Raynare stood there and watched as the child was born, after the child was cleaned, weighed and was checked up the baby was handed back to the mother. "Hello, so have you thought of a name yet?" The doctor asked while filling a sheet in. "Umm, yes…Issei, Issei Hyoudou." She said confirming the child's name. "Thank you that shall be all." The doctor walked out of the room with his clipboard in hand.

When the woman was discharged from the hospital, Raynare just followed as she seemed distressed while carrying the young Three. The young women made her way down an ally and made it to what looked like a run-down building. Looking at the building you could see that most if not all of the windows were broken, probably from rocks being thrown through them. Ivy worked and warped itself around the building going through the broken windows and into the building. Getting up close you could see the missing, lose or cracked bricks that made up the building. However when Raynare saw the building she knew what was going to happen, this was the base of rouge fallen angles, notorious for slavery and cruel punishment.

Following the young women she was now inside of the base and was listening in on the conversation. "I have brought one." She stated simply while holding up the new-born child. "Ahh, let me see. OWWW this is a good one, rare and expensive…Here take this ¥537746.64 (£3000), and get out of my sight." The fallen angle said with finality in her tone. Scurrying away the women took the money and left, not even once turning around to look at her son.

"Hay! Mittelt, get your ass over here, I've got one that you might be interested in!" The woman shouted so she could be heard throughout the building. After a couple of seconds waiting another woman came in who looked like Raynare but had shorter hair and was dressed in a business suit. "Hello Lillith, what makes this one so special?" Mittelt asked with curiosity laced throughout her question. "Well I sense something within him…A sacred gear. It's lying dormant at the minute, but even at this level the power of it is enormous for a new born. So I have decided that you will keep this one and will train him so he dog, the fallen ones could use a strong sacred gear on their side, and then when he is old enough and is able to use the sacred gear we will take the sacred gear from him and give it to Kokabiel, for our efforts I can imagine the praise and rewards right now, we won't be some measly pawns anymore. No…We will be kings!" Lilith stated, proud of the job that is about to begin.

"Humm, that sounds interesting…But. What sacred gear does he have? Can you pinpoint it?" Mittelt said with curiosity. "No not yet, but I can tell that it is going to be at least a high tier, maybe even a Longinus." Lilith spoke with confidence. "OHHHH! WELLLLL GOODIE! We haven't had a Longinus before…What do you think it could be? The True Longinus…OH I HOPE IT IS! Just imagine, Kokabiel would be proud of us that we raised the most powerful sacred gear just for him, he would be able to kill off those who disagree and then, KILL ALL OF THOSE SHITTY DEVILS! But the best part is tha-" Mittelt was too busy in her fantasy to remember that Lilith was stood right next to her. "Mittelt shut the fuck up… You do know that the True Longinus has already been taken out of the raffle right? The leader of that shitty terrorist group Hero Faction has it…Cao Cao." Lilith said to Mittelt to bring her out of her little dream. "WAIT WHAT… That's no fair." She replied and started to fake cry. After a few seconds she jumped back up and was back to her usual self. "I'm just kidding…But in all seriousness, what do you think he has?" she asked out of her curiosity. " Well it's not set yet for all we know he might just have 2 medium tier sacred gears…Only time will tell."

TIME SKIP (14 Years later)

"Hurry up, we don't have all day just summon it for crying out loud." Mittelt was starting to get impatient as she has been trying to get his sacred gear out for about a month now. "I'm trying, I'm trying." The little Issei was saying whilst trying to get this Sacred Gear thing out. "Geez I should have listened to Lilith this would have been so much easier if I just made you a dog." Mittelt said while laying down and looking at the sky.

**[BOOST!]**Mittelt looked up to see a red gauntlet at the young boy's wrist. "Hummmmm? I thought it was Longinus tier or at least high tier, this is just a shitty twice critical… Well looks like another failure from us." She said laying back down. Flipping could be heard now and Mittelt decided to open her eyes to see a very familiar face. "Oh hi Lilith, by the way you can dispose of the boy… it's only a twice critical." She said closing her eyes again.

"Ok Mittelt, whatever you say. So how have you been these last few years?" Lilith tried to make some small talk between the two. "Lilith I'm not in the mood, I've just wasted 9 years of my life to a stupid brat that turns out is a no for good low life."

"As you wish Mittelt, I shall take him had dispose of him." Lilith grabbed the boy who had been keeping silent as he knew not to speak back to either of them and has learnt from his mistakes as you could see from the middle of the backside of his hands and the identical scar at the opposite side. Oh how he will always remember that memory or should he say how he will be forced to remember at it dawns him to this day. The so called nice Mittelt that he saw in front of him was nothing but a façade to her dark and twisted mind.

(Flashback 2 years (when he was 12))

On the first ever day he was deemed fit to train as he had basic education and could walk and talk; which he was fluent in Japanese, English and Italian. He was forced to do training, he was refusing to do it so she slapped him across the face but to serve as a mere distraction as he was shocked she grabbed him and forced him into a brown wooden chair which his arms and legs were bound to by the leather and metal straps. He remembered how she let her mask crack, how she loved to be the one that could God, the one who decides who lives who dies. She grabbed his face with one hand and forced him to look at her, after the put her head past his and whispered into his ear. "Ohh how I like it when they refuse and then hearing them cry out as they know they could avoid this by just agreeing. Now be a good boy and receive your punishment…Your first lesson will be pain thresh-hold, you shall increase it boy…But the question is…By. How. Much?" Mittelt then followed up by raising her hand above her head and summoning two yellow light spears, without second thought she plunged the spears into his hands and through the wooden arm rests. As the young boy started to scream she brought a cloth and shoved it into his mouth so that they were muffled. Tears started to run down the boy's face as he started thrashing around only to make it worse as the spears would start to make even bigger holes. After one minute the boy started to calm down…Or so she thought. As she looked at the boy she saw he eyes closing slowly and the life seem to fade away leaving a dead eye. Mittelt started to walk towards the boy now only to stand in a crimson liquid that seemed to stretch around the boy and around his and the chairs legs. Quickly she brought the spears out and brought her wings to cover the boy almost like to protect him. As a green light start to emit from her wings she started to think about the irony, all she wanted to do was protect and save this boy but here he was nearly dead from blood loss all because of her, but why did she do it? Simple she has no choice, if she could she would be up and out of there but she doesn't have the skill or the power to. Her commander is ruthless, saying anyone that is to tell of his little secret of rouges then he will personally see to them, just the thought made her shudder. A week later he woke up only to remember the things that she had done, she stabbed him in the back and tore his heart out. The one person that he knew he could trust or even knew had just hurt him to the point where he had passed out from blood loss. He didn't know where he was but he was on a large bed that had silken sheets and pillows. As he looked up he saw the door opening that was just in front of him, instinctively he grabbed the pillow and started to hug it. As the figure got half way in he knew how it already was, how could he not? She had been the only person he has even known and the same person that had taught him betrayal. As she was half way walking through the door it hit her, his life force was now stable meaning he was conscious and by the amount of fear that filled her room told her as well. Yes just like killing intent she could feel it, she felt it course as she stepped fully into her room and saw the source, that little boy only 12 years old was subjected to the horrors of torture because of her. She could see him panicking as he tried to find a way out but it was to no avail. It took her a moment to register what was going on and as she could see nothing was.

She then decided that she would now come back later as she, a fallen angle, felt guilt, even though people deemed them as dark beings she still had a heart, she still cared. As she turned around and about to close the door she heard the smashing of glass, she quickly turned around to see the window had a hole in it and the boy had gone. Without thinking she jumped out the window and glided down to be seen with a horrific sight. The boy had learned from her _'lesson'_ obviously as she was greeted with seeing him limp on with glass in his back and if what she saw correctly was his right ankle… The actual bone with sticking out with blood dripping from it, she could see where it had snipped like a twig from the fall. Without further ado she flew straight at him and picked him up. He started to scream for help but she tapped him head sending him to sleep.

Getting back at the house she put him back into bed and wrapped him back into her wings with the green light surrounding them, eventually she fell to sleep too, she dreamed that all of this would go away that it would just disappear so she could live free and let this boy have his own life. With that single thought she felt sleep take her but she felt an unfamiliar wetness descending from her eye… a single tear.

(Was going to make this another chapter but I thought against it as you have all been patient as I haven't uploaded in a while and I don't know how long this bit is actually going to be :D)

As Mittelt woke up she didn't know how to describe herself she felt warm but didn't like the warmth as it had something she didn't like…Fear. Why did she feel fear within this warmth? What did it fear? As she opened her eyes both of her question were answered. The boy that she had raised, the boy she cared for, the boys she loved…And the boy _SHE_ brought fear to. She was unsure why he felt fear, he had his eyes closed and he looked like he was asleep. Yet he still had fear. Was he having a nightmare? Or is it that he knows she is there, does he know her presence that well to know it was her? But when she thought about it, who else could it be? He has never known anyone apart from her so it must be me that is giving the extra warmth. All she did now was look at him one last time as she brushed his chocolate brown hair behind his ear and kissed his temple, but as she did this she looked at the boy as she felt a spike in the fear amount in the room, as soon as she even brushed his hair back he was nearly flooding the room but as she kissed him he was oozing it out non-stop. Because of this she took it as her cue to leave. As she closed the wooden door and started to close the door she heard the rustling of the bed covers and the tiny steps on the stone flooring. She snickered at herself as she just heard him going about the room. _'He was pretending to be asleep so he wouldn't have to see me'_ she thought continuing to smile even though she felt like she was dying on the inside. She decided to make breakfast for the two of them. She had sausages, bacon, hash browns, beans and a glass of orange juice on a tray, while on a smaller plate she had made herself some toast. As she came closer to the door she could hear the sound of sheets being bound or tied to something. Curious she hid her presence and slightly opened the door making sure not to make a sound, she could see a large desk put into the middle of the room, on the desk where small feet on their tip toes, continuing with her journey she saw the little boy tying some cloth to the metal frame of the chandelier tugging at it to see it would hold. Still curious she waited to see what was happening.

Turning around the boy held the rest of the cloth behind his back keeping it from her view; the boy turned back around and looks as if he was putting something onto his head. Turning around for the third time he sighed as he looked down and then back up. Mittelt's eyes opened in surprise as she figured out what he was doing…He was killing himself. Springing into action she through the door open and let the tray fall to the floor and the food go everywhere she quickly summoned a light spear which he frantically raised his arms to his face to protect it as he crouched down. She then threw the spear at the rope and grabbed the boy. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DOING!" she screamed at him but his reply was nothing…Just pure silence. She now was furious why would he kill himself? What had she done that was so bad? Before she knew what she was doing she was dragging him down the stairs and underground the chambers. She placed him into a cell and started to walk away and said. "I won't have you killing yourself, will being living here from now on." She looked back to see the hair covering is eyes but she could see the bust lip he had. Looking closer now she saw he looked angry but to the side of his face just like her last night was a lone tear. Seeing this she did a double take, he wasn't angry was he? No…But then what was it?

Not realising her mistake she walked back to her house and did her daily house chores as she had nothing else to do. Finishing her day she went to bed only to miss the warmth that was there all of the other days for the past 12 years.

Think back over to her time in the dungeon she was remembering the time she saw the lone tear. What was it? Why did he look angry but sad at the same time? He was only twelve would he build up a façade? _'wait façade what am I on about? He is only twelve he dosnt know how it feels like to be put at the very bottom, to feel loneliness and be tormented. He should be grateful for all he has I mean look at what I have done for him, I have raised him, he should trust me...'_at that minute she jumped out of bed and started running down the stairs. _'__trust the very thing he had in me until I had to do that…Why did I do that? Why would I do the things I did to him? he is only twelve and the only person he had was me. I understand now. What is the point in going on if the only person you have admired has spit in your face and rubbed dirt into you? What is the point if all you have known was a lie?" _ she kept thinking to herself until she was met with the iron door that separated the two. As the door opened the light crept in with it, the light moved up until it hit its first object, it was a foot and if you followed it you could see a the boy that stood in the same spot with the same figure with the same facial expression with the same chocolate brown hair covering the same chocolate brown eyes. But this was just the mask he was building so he couldn't get hurt again. He would lock away his emotions and throw away the key. That day he learnt what emotions were, they were just another thing that held you down, the things that other people used to toy with you and to hurt you. Mittelt ran up to him and wrapped he arms around his head, bringing him into her breasts. Tears now began to form in her eyes as she held him tighter and she felt no shame letting them fall. After a minute she let go and brushed his hair out of his eyes…His eyes. They looked as cold as the ones she saw when she nearly killed him and they were farm more distant, she didn't know what was worse, seeing the eyes of the dying boy or seeing the eyes of one that has lost hope.

She now realised…she was too late.

(Back with Lilith and Mittelt on the field)

The boy that hadn't spoken yet looked down at his hand and stroked the scar that was left there. He now looked up at Mittelt who widened her eyes in surprise; she had spent the rest of the last two years with him trying to make him forgive even though she knew he wouldn't forget. She had betrayed his trust one more time. He closed his eyes and let the one single tear fall from his eyes and looks up at Mittelt and gave her one last smile. She tilted her head and then looked into his eyes. Once again she saw the eyes she hated most…The ones of a child who had lost hope or as she called them 'the eyes of the void' that is what they reminded her of… a void, something so empty yet it looks like it has something in it. Those eyes meant one thing and one thing only, he had always had his façade…it was always with him, somewhere deep inside him he knew that she would betray him one last time, so he kept it. He kept it so he wouldn't get hurt by the one that he saw as a mentor, a friend…a mother.

Wasting no more time Lilith pierced through his stomach with a blue light spear, the light blue spear was now painted red with the young boys' life fluid. "NO! .NONONONONONONONO! STOP THIS!" Mittelt screamed at the girl known as Lilith "What? I've done nothing wrong _you're _the one that told me to _kill_ him or rather _dispose_ like he was some piece of trash." Lilith replied with a smug look on her face. "I did not want any of this! .BACK!" Mittelt started to release some killing intent in her words "Give who back? Oh yeah boy…The kid you looked after for fourteen years but didn't get a name…What happened when you tried always decided for another one? Or did he not deserve it?" Lilith replied sliding the blade out of the boy's stomach and letting him fall to the ground only to be caught by Mittelt.  
Mittelt now had a huge reality check…Why hadn't she named him? He was like a brother or an adopted one at least, yet she refused and abused to not give him a name. "Your right I don't deserve him but I want to think I do as he is the most gentle being out here…He withstood my crap with a hard shoulder and carried on." She said laying him down and tapping his forehead making his wounds heal. "But even all he has done all I have done is betray and hurt him, so for that I she take you out and let him live free without me." With that she dashed faster than Lilith could see and got behind her, light spear ready and as Lilith turned around jammed the spear through her head and let her fall. Going back to the unconscious boy she kissed his head one last time and said. "Live your life now, live it for the good but you will also have to survive the bad and the ugly…Goodbye and don't forget, even if I treated you like shit, I always cared about you." She then summoned a teleportation circle and left him in the summer's breeze.

**Author notes!**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO how was it? please review as well as it is always very helpful **

**But if you are wondering, Lilith is OC and she was a fallen angle know for searching for children to kidnap or kill (I've done my ****research****) but yeah that all i have to say, but i will be ****regularly****uploading from now on goodbye!.**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: **** u/3058796/**


	5. Till death do us part

**Author notes**

**So i know this isn't as long as all the other chapters but when I read the last line I wrote, I didn't know where to go off the carry on the story, so I decided that it would be best to end it there and then start a new chapter as it is easier to just start at a whole new place and explain it ****through****the chapter...Also yeah i kinda fucked up in the first chapter, i said he was eight instead of my original age of fourteen and then forgot to change it so thanks to ****whom ever noticed and told me (would of given a shout out but they were a guest! but you know who you are and thank you! :D) and so without further ado ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!: **

Raynare woke up in a familiar setting, she was in a large bed with sheets wrapped around her like a protective blanket, as she was about to get out of said bed she noticed a strange weight that wrapped around her stomach. Looking down she saw some arms wrapped around her but instead of jumping out and killing whomever it was she stayed, just by look at the hands she knew who is was, this was the boy that she had saved. But how did she know? It was quite obvious…His very being was drawing her in and she wanted to be that way, she wanted for him to be near her, silently she made a pact with herself; she would follow him no matter what.

Sitting up slightly her thoughts were broken when she heard a small whimper and the arms around her tighten, keeping her body close to his. Turing herself around so she was on her right side of her stomach so she was facing the boy that she adored. "Rest assured my little Issei…Everything will be alright. And no matter how bad or ugly things may get…I will always be here with you." Raynare said while stroking the boy's face once more while kissing his forehead, she carried on to say. "I will always be with you no matter how many times you push me away, not matter how many times you reject me and I will always be there to pick you up when you fall…No matter how many times." Raynare finished speaking and wrapped her arms around the man in front of her and held him closer, Three relaxed as he felt the comforting arms around him and started to wake. As he started to shift off the bed Raynare started to grumble as she wanted to stay like that some more.

Looking up now Raynare saw the man in front of her yes a man, only a few days ago did she see a small fragile boy that was fifteen, but now in front of her he had changed into a man that looked as if he had worked every muscle in his body so it was at least visible…Well it was to her as she started to scan up and down his body, seeing him turn around she looked into the eyes to see that they were crimson. "Hum so it's complete" she said out loud to herself forgetting he had enhanced senses now. "What is?" He asked her, doing a double take she now realised her mistake and needed to explain it. "Well Issei yesterday I talked to the dragon residing inside you, Ddraig or most commonly known as The red dragon emperor. He said that when you offered apart of yourself to him, he had to change you so you could function properly, well basically you are seventy percent part dragon or should I say part human? Well never mind that, but because of this you have the senses of a dragon which is the same but on a whole new level as you can probably hear, see, feel and most importantly smell things a in more detail and pinpoint it. You will not grow scales or a tail but you will have the wings, teeth, strength, speed, senses, resistances and the eyes of a dragon. Apparently you will also have a carving for meat exceptionally red meat, everything you should understand but as for resistances, you should be resistant to most fires with the four expectations of hellfire, Phoenix's fire, dragon fire and last but not least Hades' fire." She said with a smile plastered over her face. _'Him becoming mostly dragon and becoming like this pfft why would I care?…I mean I've said I will follow him to the ends of the earth which I will but to him to look like this, I won't complain as long as I get a piece.'_ She thought in her little dream world, she was suddenly ripped from her train of thought by the man that made her think of said thoughts. "Get what master? Is there something you desire?" He asked her which made her scowl _'Master, what the flying FUCK!? Haven't I told him not to call me that…Wait he read my mind?... So that means he heard everything I said about him…"_Raynare now held a heavy blush to her creamy skin as she remembered what she was thinking and that he knew what she said.

At that very moment she was interrupted for the umpteenth time as a green flash surrounded the room. Looking at the source she ended up at the eyes on Three once more, emerald green shone from his eyes which could only mean one thing "Ddraig" she muttered under her breath. **[Hello fallen angel Raynare, I can't believe you have forgotten what we spoke about yesterday, have you forgotten what had happened all those years ago? Have you forgotten what he went through? The happy family to the betrayal? Do you think he trusts you? Do you honestly believe that he has dropped his façade? This façade that is his only friend, the only one he can hide behind as he knows it will take the blow of hurt, anger and betrayal and all he has to do is sacrifice free will? Oh, the irony…Free will. The very thing some men and women want yet it is the last thing he wants, it is the thing that allows people to play you like a puppeteer and his puppets, and the everything that can hurt you the most. Most people think death or physical torture is the worst, I did at first…I have opened my eyes when I saw Issei, he is nothing but a broken shell, just remember that Mittelt is the only family he had ever known and after she had gained his love and affection, but on that faithful night he saw it all being broken down… The wall he erected to stand there forever so he could stay with her was destroyed by the very being he erected for; she threw it back in his face as quickly he had built it. But the worst part is facing the same trauma twice. He started to pick up the broken pieces of heart and rebuilt it, after that he found the ruins of what was left of the wall, day by day he rebuilt that wall for her and for her only, this time she had gone further than hurt him herself she got others to do it after calling him worthless, do you know how that feels little angel? To re-love the person that betrayed you only to be pushed to the side and dealt by with a mere subordinate? To be dealt like with trash? To be dealt with like you were not even worth to be touched? So tell me fallen angel, could you do it? Could you live your life like nothing has ever happened? Could you go on living like he in now, bottling everything up inside and letting no one see his inner demons as they could haunt the world? Could you trust a random person that you have only just met knowing that the first time they see you they treat you like the way your only friend, family and loved one did? That same loved one that ripped your heart out twice and you still would do anything for them so they could be happy, even if that meant shouldering their burden as everyone mocks and taunts you as they believe it is you who did the deeds instead of the loved one your protecting? This is what he did for Dhonaseek, he bared a mistake she made…He offered his life instead of hers, she was sentenced to death for high treason as a claim from Dhonaseek, he offered himself if he claimed the statement to be false and claimed he had found the culprit himself and would deal with him himself. Although Mittelt doesn't know what he did, all she knows is that whenever she is in the wrong she would always be saved by someone or something but always from the shadows. She doesn't care though as she has never tried to find this person, she had scoffed and put them all as flukes. So I will ask you one last time, Raynare… Can you understand when I say that he can never be the same…He can never be normal…He can never have friends…He is a slave, nothing more, nothing less. He will never have friends, loved ones and family, he will only have comrades and enemies as long as he has his façade.] **Ddraig roared out in fury at first but started to calm down, trying to make her understand what he has gone through. **[One last thing… I'm not asking you this as Ddraig; The red dragon emperor, but as a friend of the boy Issei Hyoudou…Please choose wisely…I ask you once and only once, do you Fallen angel Raynare wish to go to the end of the world of this boy, Till death do you part? If the answer is no then walk out of here and never associate yourself with Iseei again, I will let you leave if you do choose so but if you come back later I will not let you live. If you answer yes then stay with him until eternity, again if you go against your word I shall not let you live…He has been through far too much for you to betray him.] **Ddraig said or what Raynare thought she heard was him pleading? But she defiantly could hear the truth in his words especially when he talked about her betraying him.

Without second thought Raynare opened her mouth and spoke with happiness but sadness at the same time. "I shall stay with him…Till death do us part." Ddraig smirked at her when he heard this and was about to transform back into Issei until he remembered one thing** [Also keep those thoughts to yourself you dirty fallen angel…And just because you said 'Till death do us part' doesn't mean you are married, so this isn't the marriage night so don't go raping our little Issei…But don't worry, if all goes to plan, given ten to twelve years you may be able to go on the walk on the beach handing hands and then go crazy all night long.] **Ddraig said to Raynare who now was sporting the red face trend, also listening in on his voice Raynare could of swore that if he had a body he would be smirking all the way through their 'little talk'.

Just like before the room was filled with a light but this time a crimson one, Three was now himself and was falling to the floor. Stretching her arms out Raynare caught the male and carried him back to bed (Not for _that _you perverts :D). Resting his head on a pillow Raynare now climbed on-top of him and pilled the covers over them, resting her head by the side his neck she now wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him closer. "Sleep well my Issei, the future awaits." She said and then started to mentally laugh at herself it was only ten minutes ago since she woke up and complained about being awoke by Issei, but she got what she wanted, she was back in bed holding Issei close to her well-developed frame. She repeated this once more though; she got what she wanted, so always did…And Issei will be no exception to this rule. Before letting sleep take her once more she repeated these words in her head. "Issei… My dear Issei, I shall never allow you to get hurt again I will be you shield this time, not your façade, I will shoulder your burdens and just you remember I will have you, I will never let you pick another before me… Never" With that last thought she felt sleep take her to a realm of just her and her Issei.

**Authors notes!**

**Well ****that's****the end folks i may upload ****tomorrow****or ****defiantly****the day after! Also i have already said this to someone that PM'd me but I said I was either going to introduce Rias this chapter or the next... Well obviously now that you have seen it you already know it next chapter...BUT HAY HO, Rias will be in the next chapter! BYE BYE! **

**P.S:Please review or PM me if you have any problems, also if you have any requests like certain anime fanfics or an questions to ask me then just PM me... I will only write about anime I have already watched but am currently looking for good suggestions!(I ****don't****mind if you link me to 'MyAnimeList' but I can tell you I'm not that interested in watching anything with a huge list of ****episodes****to catch up on... e.g DB series, Naruto, One ****piece.) SEE YOU SOON! :D**


	6. The Cursed Child

**Author notes**

**Sorry for not uploading...I have been getting home really late and have been going to the hospital lately too, but here is the next chapter, if you are confused why I sometimes use Issei and Three, that is because Raynare calls him Issei as she is the only one that knows his name. So yeah that's it folks...LET'S GO! **

The last few days have been like déjà vu for Raynare, she would wake up next to her Issei, she would stay with him until he awoke, got out of bed then started to make her breakfast, but today was different…He wasn't there. In fact he wasn't there yesterday night either was he? No. she had been so tired after going to the Grigori base and report the whole ordeal that has been going on. She had to take the other children _'One and Two'_ to the base so that they could start rehabilitation. Azazel never told her what they were doing but apparently they were to go to heaven for treatment.

The thing that infuriated hew was that they refused to take on _'Three' _, apparently he was 'Just a lost cause' or 'He is too dangerous to be provoked… Who knows what he will do if the red dragon emperor Ddraig takes control again.' This was the breaking point for her. 'How dare they refuse him! This boy is the one needing help! Especially seen as it is us fallen ones to blame!' She ranted in her head.

Realising her defeat she went home and fell onto the bed letting sleep take her once more.

Coming back from her flash back she decided it would be best to look through the mansion for him.

After hours and hours of searching and shouting for him she was starting to get worried. 'Did he leave me? Why? If he did see me as a master would he leave? Or has he figured it out? Has he realised that he is free? That he can leave?' With that last thought she didn't know what to feel. Should she feel happy now or should she be sad as the one she cared for has gone?

Without second thought a teleportation circle appeared beneath her feet.

**(At Azazel's Office)**

A man with black hair and blonde bags sat at a desk with his feet on the table. In his left hand sat a glass of whiskey and in the other a cigar. Seeing a deep purple teleportation circle he brought his feet down and sat up straight. Stepping put was none other than Raynare.

"Hello Raynare, what business do you come here for?" The man said to her. "Azazel, somethings wrong… Issei missing." She said as fast as she could. "Raynare calm down, who is this Issei boy and why is it so important?" he asked his voice still calm. "THREE! It's Three! But his real name is Is-"She was cut off by Azazel. "When! When did he go missing!?" He asked urgency clear in his voice. "It was last night, I thought he was in the shower… But when I woke up he wasn't there." Raynare said as a tear welled up in her eyes.

A smack could be heard throughout the room. "You stupid, STUPID GIRL! I told everyone that he was a threat level one! KILL ON SITE!" He then proceeded to grab a microphone that was sat on his desk and push a button that lay on the bottom. "All fallen angels hearing this…Stop what you are doing and go find the boy named Three. He is highly dangerous and is a level one danger. We have been told he is on the move since last night and he last known location was at Dohnaseek's mansion. Whoever gets the kill is getting a promotion…NOW GO!" his voice boomed throughout the base of the Grigori.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Raynare screamed, fear running through her voice. "What am I doing? I'm fixing the mess you started! Get out of my site!" Azazel yelled at Raynare who was now scowling at him. Teleporting back outside the mansion she saw the house on fire, outside were some fallen angels with light spears in hand, through the commotion she could hear. "Find him and slaughter him! Kill the human! KILL THE MONSTER AND CLAIM THE PRIZE!" Raynare just started running into the forest as fast as she could. "Come on Issei, where are you?" Raynare said while spreading her black as night wings.

Flying across the woodland she spotted a city just ahead; fly around the border she spotted a school, "ugh devils…Just what I needed." Landing she transformed herself into a younger looking girl wearing a school uniform which was light purple that matched her eyes. "Right let's get started" she said to herself while starting to walk around the city.

It was now nigh time and she still hadn't found him, sighing she was about to teleport back to the woods to see if she missed him somehow, just as she was about the teleport she was interrupted by demonic energy, flying toward the source, she saw a boy with brown hair and crimson eyes looking into her purple ones. Transform back to her normal form she flew straight to the boy and hugged him which brought his head in-between her breasts.

"It's ok now I've found you." Raynare barley said as shew was letting the tears flow now. "Don't ever leave me again OK? You hear me? Never…" Raynare said while bringing him back into a hug. "I wanted to make you happy master… You always looked sad when you were talking about _'you're Issei' _so I thought I would go find him. He stated with an emotionless voice.

Raynare opened her eyes and closed again a sympathetic look washing over her face. "No Three, the boy." She was cut off by pain spreading across her ribs, she let go of the boy and she skidded back a few meters. Standing beside the boy now was a young, short girl with shoulder length white hair. She wore a school uniform and black gloves. "Leave here or you will join the others." Said the emotionless girl. Looking back up Raynare found that the girl was missing. Getting to her feet she grabbed Three and was about to teleport out until she now felt the presence of three other fallen angels. Taking Three's hand she quickly made a decision to go help them out. Appearing at the heavy wooden door of a church, Raynare started to push it open until she was interrupted by a hand on her arm forcing her to stop.

**[Fallen angel Raynare, I do not recommend you go in there… Inside I feel a familiar presence.] **Ddraig's voice came from behind. As she turned back she saw Three's eyes glowing red. "What happened?" Three asked. "Nothing...We better carry on." Raynare said with new found determination.

With one final push the door flew open. Looking around you could see a rundown church that had holes in the roof and a few of the stained glass were broken, looking more you could see that most of the pews were broken in half or shattered. Finally Raynare's eyes fell upon a white haired exorcist that she knew well…Freed.

Freed was not an exorcist for God but for the sport of killing. He may seem religious as he is always talking about God and how is 'purifying the world' but that is just part of the sick game that only has one player…That one player is none other than the psychotic Freed Sellzen.

"Ohh look, I'd like you to meet my fallen friends you shitty devils." Said Freed. Right then a purple circle appeared behind Freed and two fallen angels came out. Raynare now felt Three trying to get out of her grasp, fear in his eyes. "Issei, what are you doing? They are like me, there friendly-" Raynare was about to carry on until she was cut off once again. "Oh hello, you remember me don't you? It's your old _'Friend' _Lilith." Said one of the fallen angels that was none other than Lilith.

Raynare widened her eyes hearing this and looked back at her Issei, only to see his face looked distressed. His breathing was fast, his eyes were dilated and his body started to shake. The silence was interrupted by Lilith again. "Hay hay, I've got someone you _'need' _to meet. It's going to be on big reunion." She said, a smile spread throughout her lips. "Boss! Get in here! I've got someone you have to meet!" her voice echoing throughout the church walls.

Footsteps now could be heard, the sound coming from the pitch black hallway just behind the unknown angel, Lilith and Freed. "What do you want me for Lilith?" The voice called out. Lilith's smirk grew as she turned around, "Oh I just wanted us _'Three' _to have a reunion that's all." She said without even once breaking her smirk.

Hearing the other voice however Three started to pull away even harder from Raynare, and started to panic, Raynare could feel a strange wetness growing around her hand and started to look back to Three as she felt him stop pulling. His hair blocked his eyes and cast a shadow over them but looking closely she saw a tears pass down his cheeks. Wanting to find out what was wrong she lifted his cheeks up toward her face to be greeted by closed eyes. The whimpering stopped and his eyes started to open. Looking into his eyes again she was greeted by the 'eyes of the void'. Somehow his eyes were a dull brown and his pupil looked grey and dull. "Issei, what's the matter? Speak to me!" Raynare cried trying to make him to look at her. He effortlessly flung his head round to look at her and his eyes bore into hers and then looked away again.

Stepping out of the shadows was a girl with blonde hair and gothic Lolita dress on. "You called me out to see some devils? Are you really that bored Lilith? I was doing something important so if you don't mind I'll be going back to carry on with it." She said with little care. "Not them, look behind sister." Lilith replied he smirk only growing. Looking behind the devils she saw the back of a brow haired boy and a fallen angel grabbing his cheeks and forcing him to look into her eyes. "Who is this?" She said again and sighed after, being fed up of this playing around. "Why not go up to him and see. I'll bet he is _'dying' _to meet you again." She said with glee. Rolling her eyes she walked slowly towards the boy who she could see visually flinch when he could hear he footsteps get closer. Finally at her target she tapped him on the shoulder and said "Who are you? I don't have all day so hurry the fuck up." She said finality in her voice. Looking down the boy turned to face her and got on one knee. At the action she raised an eyebrow with a questioning expression on her face. Lifting his head up he looked into her eyes.

Looking into his eyes filled her mind with memories of who this was, this was the small boy only age nine and suffered as she wasn't strong enough, those eyes brought fear into her and her first instinct was not flight. As soon as she saw his eyes she lifted her foot to connect with his jaw which sent him flying back into Raynare. Raynare was stunned on the ground however the boy got back up and walked towards her, fear now taking a hold of her she took a step back. Closing the distance he knelt in front of her once more. This boy was not just betrayed it seems but broken down and created into a monster. "I'm so sorry." She said and fell to her knees and grabbed his face and looked into his eyes once more. She swore something wasn't right with his face, it looked slanted? Looking back to his jaw she saw it was in fact slanted. At the corner of his mouth she could she a crimson liquid trying to escape from his lips. Gliding her hands over his lips she felt the liquid on her fingers and started to stare at it. _'Blood? But where fr-' _she thought to herself but to be brought to the memory of her kicking him. She was brought out of her trance as he turned away from her and then in a second turn back around. Questioning him she looked around to be greeted by the sight of blood all over the floor and a lump within the blood. Looking at the lump more her stomach churned at what she thought she saw. Right in front of her was part of a tongue, his tongue. She had to check it; she squeezed his checks forcing his mouth to open only for blood to go all over her black and white dress. Letting his cheeks go and letting his mouth close she stood up and turned around. She did this, she did this without reason, she kicked him because she was scared. Her train of thought was disrupted by a sickening crunch that came from behind her. Turing around she saw his jaw starting to move itself back into place by itself. Wait by itself, how was this possible? He was only human right? Right? "What, Who are you? You are not the same boy from all those years ago! HE WAS HUMAN!" The fallen angel spoke with fear in her voice. "Now now Mittelt, no need to get so startled. He is in fact the Human you met all those years ago but the main difference is that he is not anymore just human. When I said I wanted all _'Three' _of us to meet I meant it literally. Well I think it is a better name than just boy, I mean that's all you called him." Lilith replied calmly. Mittelt's eyes grew as wide as they could, he wasn't just betrayed, he was tormented, he was 'The Cursed Child' he was the child that had supposedly been tortured, tormented and broken down. The healing is proof of that he is really 'The Cursed Child', not only did he supposedly get broken down but he had given up his humanity, he became part dragon and killed Dohnaseek, but not for torturing him and painting the walls red…Literally.

"This is a heart-warming reunion and all but can you help me kill these shitty devils now? They keep dodging my holy bullets and sword!" Said Freed with disgust laced within his voice.

However a certain red haired devil had been listening in on the conversation and was surprised to hear he was part dragon. "If so he will have a dragon type sacred gear…With that I could finally get out of…" she cut herself off and turned to the white girl haired girl that Raynare and Issei saw outside the church. "Koneko hide your presence and on my signal I want you to grab that boy and run into the teleportation circle." She said with a voice was full care but strict at the same time. She then turned to a girl that had the same astonishing beauty as herself and deep purple hair that was tied up in a bow. "Akeno prepare a teleportation circle, make it so anyone can come with us, it is not just the peerage coming." She said with a stern voice. "Ara Ara Rias, you got it" She replied as a crimson circle appeared beneath them all.

The doors to the church flew open and the church started to set on fire, "GET HIM HE IS IN HERE! THE MONSTER IS HERE! KILL HIM!" voices came from outside. Raynare looked at Three who was still looking at the ground. "ISSEI!" Raynare screamed as he turned his head around to look in her eyes. Running she about to grab him until the white haired girl from earlier grabbed him and threw him over her shoulder, continuing to pursuit she was stopped as a wooden beam that was set on fire from the room fell the roof and stopped her. "AKENO NOW!" The red haired devil shouted and the circle stared to get brighter. Realising what was happening Raynare broke down, he was getting kidnapped, he was getting taken away from her once again. "IIIIIISSSSSEEEEEIIIII!" With one last cry he vanished in front of her eyes, she fell to her knees and started to cry. "Issei hang in there, I'm coming for you…Even if it costs me my life…I will get you back."

**Author Notes**

**Thanks for reading, i ****haven't****checked the ****grammar****but hopefully its not that bad...But except from that, Review and Follow! BYEEEEEE! **


	7. The message that fell on deaf ears

**Author notes!**

**Hay guys sorry for the long update and this shitty very very small chapter, don't worry though I'm doing chapter 8 today and shall be out today as well and if I don't get distracted maybe chapter 9 as well. I would love any reviews or PM's as i want my writing to improve and the only way to do that is some nice old criticism, so anyway... TO THE STORY! :**

Appearing out of the red circle was the devils form the church with Three that was held captive. "Umm Rias, you don't normally kidnap people, are you ok?" said the girl that had deep purple hair, presumably called Akeno. "Umm…Yeah, I-I-It's just that I wanted to know what a dragon was doing in our territory…Yeah that's it…Well everyone go home, it's late and you have all worked extremely hard today. I'll deal with the dragon. See you tomorrow." The crimson haired beauty from the church said while turning around to meet three pairs of questioning eyes. Those eyes belonged to; Akeno, the small white haired girl called Koneko and a tall and handsome boy that looked a bit older than Koneko but younger than Rias and Akeno. He had blonde hair and blue eyes; he wore the same uniform but a male version. Shrugging his shoulders he went on to say "Well thanks Buchou, if that's your request I don't mind." He said while walking towards a large double door. Following him was Koneko and Akeno. As soon as Rias couldn't feel their presences she turned to the boy that was knelt and looking at the floor. Taking a look at him properly brought a faint blush to her cheeks. 'Umm, he's actually better than Kiba…Wait what am I doing?' She brought her hand over her mouth for a couple of seconds until you could see the blush fade but not fully as you could still see the faint sea of pink across her cheeks.

"Who are you? And why are you in my territory?" She asked with a stern voice, after a few seconds with no reply she crossed her eyebrows in anger. "Do you have no respect? Do you know who I am?...I am the Crimson-haired ruin princess! Also known as the heir to the Gremory clan! Introduce yourself." Standing up he had his eyes closed, "Rias Gremory, it is a pleasure to meet you…I am Three." He replied while bowing. With Rias however… 'PFFFFFFT, Three? Wow what a name, he seriously needs to change it, if he is part dragon as that's ridiculous, Three the dragon…' That last thought brought a small tug to her lips.

"So tell me are you part dragon? Yes or No." she said. A second passed and she fell onto her hands and knees, looking up she saw a dense crimson aura around the boy, his draconic wings spread and his eyes glowed as crimson as his aura. 'T-T-T-This aura and power is absurd!' Rias thought. Just as quickly as it came the aura had gone and the boy stood there. With that she could finally take an intake of life giving oxygen. 'He's that strong and that's without evil pieces…' Thinking about him blew her mind. He was so strong and he wasn't even a devil.

"Lay down on the floor." Without second thought he did as Rias told him, she walked towards him and placed eight pawn pieces on his chest. "I Rias Gremory command Three, to become my servant and do my bidding!" Her voice boomed throughout the room. The pieces began to fall into his chest, after they had disappeared Rias went onto say. "Rise now… As you already know my name is Rias Gremory, but you call me master." He looked at her once more and stood up and bowed before her.

Seeing this she smirked. "Now them, I'm going to have to seal you… We can't let anyone know you exist… At least not yet." With that she brought him out of the room and turned right, where they stood now lay a set of double doors with yellow tape across it saying _'Do not enter.' _ Rias raised her right hand and a magic circle appeared over the door, after a couple of seconds one of the doors creaked open and with it a high pitch squeal could be heard. "Now, now Gasper we don't want to make you come out yet… In fact you're getting a roommate for a day or two." After she finished speaking Three walked into the pitch black room.

As soon as he stepped into the room Rias closed the door and sealed the room again. "Now, time to challenge Riser and make sure my family can never force me into another situation like this one." She said as a crimson teleportation circle appeared beneath her.

As soon as she disappeared a voice could be heard throughout the building over the PA system. "RIAS GREMORY AND SONA SITRI! THERE IS A DANGEROUS BOY WITHIN YOUR TERRITORY! IF YOU FIND HIM HE SHOULD BE PART DRAGON! YOU SHALL INFORM THE DEVIL KINGS! YOU ARE PERMITTED TO CONFINE AND SEDATE! DO NOT KILL HIM, HE IS PRECIOUS!" The message rang out only to fall on deaf ears.


	8. What the world rejects

**Author's Notes!**

**HAY GUYS! Well I'm done with chapter 8 and it only took me this long as I've get very very very distracted... I was half way writing the chapter and then a song came up on my playlist (Yes i listen to music while I write... It helps me think... don't judge) and I was like oh yeah, I play this song on Osu! a lot so I ended up playing solo until my friends came on and we were like 'HAY want a tournament between us all' and I was like 'FUCKING YES!' and then like 5 hours passed... WELL ON WITH THE STORY! : **

"Hello my darling Rias, finally come to your senses and come to marry your handsome Riser?" Said an over arrogant blonde that sat on a golden throne while wearing a deep red suit and white dress shirt with the top three buttons undone to show his chest. After he said this Rias was sporting an even larger frown as well as leaking out killing intent which the latter was oblivious to.

"NO! I shall never marry you! This is why I'm here, I challenge you Riser to an unofficial rating game! If I win then I shall not marry you or anyone else in an organised marriage!" Rias screamed at him. "AND IF I WIN I SHALL HAVE ALL OF THE WOMEN IN YOUR PEERAGE!" Riser shouted without second thought, as soon as she heard his terms she looked at him with pure disgust. "Fine! The rating game shall occur in one hour and the battle field shall be my school!" Rias said as she teleported out.

As soon as she appeared back in the club room she called everyone for an important meeting and the came in less than a minute flat as she saw teleportation circles appear within the club room. After they all got settled down she explained the situation to them and telling them to get ready, while everyone got ready Rias saw someone teleporting in and could take a wild guess who it is by looking at the silver circle. A woman with silver hair, red lips with a well-endowed figure stepped out, she wore a simple maids uniform and headpiece, "Hello Grayfia, what do I owe the pleasure?" she said towards the women. "Hello Rias, Maou Lucifer has asked me to come and talk to you about your reckless decision; you do know that you are outnumbered and that you are against a Phenex right?" She spoke back. "I know that…But I have something that he doesn't, and that is going to be my tump card." She said in a proud manner. "And what is that may I ask?" she said with curiosity in her voice. "I can't tell you that now can I? Now if you please leave so you can let me get ready I would be very grateful." Rias replied, the maid then bowed before the magic circle consumed her and she was gone.

Rias then looked around the room and wore a smile, "There everyone's ready, now only one final thing to do." Walking out of the room and turning right, she lifted her right hand once again towards the double doors and summoned a magic circle to open the doors once more. "Come on Three, time to go. We have a rating game, this means after we teleport we are to eliminate everyone but the people on our team, but you shall only so as I say. Now follow me." She gave a simple explanation before leading him back to the others. When the rest of them see the person that they kidnapped just a few hours ago they gave a confused look before Kiba spoke up. "Umm Rias, what is he doing here?" He said. "Well of course he would be here... after all, he is in my peerage." She said with a smirk. Everyone's eyes opened and their mouths dropped as they heard this. "Rias, is this the trump card by any chance?" Spoke Akeno. "Why yes it is Akeno, now then… Shall we go?"

""""Yes Rias!"""" All of them spoke in union with the exception of Three.

After they all said that Rias made a teleportation circle beneath them all and teleported to the coordinates for the rating game. After they were teleported they looked confused, "Did you mess up the teleport Rias? We are in the club room still." Akeno spoke up once again. "Nope, the battlefield is the school. Don't think I would mess up a simple teleport would you?" Rias said acting hurt towards the end; this got a smile from all off the peerage with the exception of Three once again.

[Hello, my name is Grayfia Lucifuge and I will be the arbiter of this rating game, there is no time limit on this game and the battlefield is the school that Rias Gremory goes to in the human world, the bases for promotion are the old school building ORC club room, which is Rias Gremory's territory, and the student council room in the new school building which belongs to Riser Phenex. Now the rules and regulations are set… GO!] After the she finished speaking a map fell in front of Rias, opening it she saw the battlefield and its key objectives, "Right, I want Akeno and Kiba to set traps within the woods surrounding us, after that is done I want Akeno to come back and wait for further instructions, Kiba you stay there and try to catch out anyone that comes through and triggers the traps." She spoke. ""Yes Rias!"" They both said and went on their way. "I want Koneko and Three to go and take the gymnasium while Asia and I stay here." Rias said now as she sat down on the head chair with Asia at her side. "Yes Rias" Koneko said but, as she turned around though Three was nowhere to be seen, as she looked outside she saw him already walking towards the gymnasium. Jumping out of the window she started sprinting to try and catch up. As she caught up to him they were already at the gym and going through the back entrance **(I know what you perverts are thinking :D)**. "Come out servants of Gremory, we know your there!" said a girl that was dress in a deep blue and gold cheongsam, stepping out of their hiding place they came out to see three other people, there was a girl that wielded a wooden staff, she had four short ponytails made from her blue hair and was wearing a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat. And the other two were twins that had turquoise hair and wore a standard school gym uniform; their most distinct feature though would probably be the chainsaws they both wielded. "I'll take the on in the cheongsam you take the rest." Said Koneko, Three only nodded before jumping towards the other three.

As soon as they saw him jump towards them, they readied their weapons, the twins both swing their chainsaws at the same time, one of them aiming for neck while the other for the legs, as soon as he saw this Three twisted his body and dove through the chainsaws and landed behind them, he kept low and swept his leg around in a circle and tripped both of the up and rolled to the side just in time to dodge the wooden staff that hit the ground where he just was making the floor crack. She went collected herself and went to hit him by stabbing him with it, seeing the wooden pole come for him he pushed himself off the floor with his hands and narrowly dodged the pole again, spinning around he grabbed the pole and swung it around with his body weight making her loose her balance and fall into the twins that had got up and started to charge him. He looked over his shoulder to see Koneko bend her back to dodge a leg that had fire engulfed around it knowing that it was a deadly hit, but it still caught her school uniform and ripped it showing off her bra and shoulder. Turning his attention back to the three that had now got back up he raised his fists and charged at them he then used his enhanced speed as a dragon and ran behind them whilst creating an illusion of himself still charging at them. He then stood behind the twins and punched through their lower backs, both not knowing what happened looked down and started to scream as they saw a fist coming though their stomachs with blood flowing out heavily. At the sound of the screams everyone stopped fighting and turned their heads towards the voices, the Chinese girl stood there in horror; her eyes wide open. Koneko quickly turned away a distressed look upon her face and then decided to take advantage of her enemy's shock. Finally the girl that wielded the staff turned around and let a look of terror wash over her face, yanking his blood socked arms out of their limp bodies he started to walk over to her, seeing this she started to walk backwards until she tripped and could only watch him tower over her. "G-G-GET A-A-AWAY FROM ME! Y-YOU M-M-M-MONSTER!" she said with desperation, after that it only took her a second to travel to the other side of the room and hit the wall becoming unconscious from the impact, Three still had is leg out and put it back into position from his kick. He then turned around and saw the foe that Koneko was facing was unconscious as well. After a second a voice rang throughout the entire battlefield, [T-T-Three of Riser's Pawns, and one Rook retire.] came the voice of the normally calm and collect Grayfia.

**(With Sirzechs)**

"I want every one of you to find out information about this boy! I want you to tell me why he is in my cute sisters' peerage! I have never seen him nor has she ever mentioned him!" He shouted to everyone that was surrounding him, they were all scurrying now and making phone calls to try and find anything on this mysterious man. _'You better not hurt my cute little sister or I swear you will regret it you savage monster.' _He thought.

**(With Three and Koneko)**

"Well done Three and Koneko, now go and meet up with Kiba; he shall be at the front entrance of the new school building after he has-" Rias spoke through their earpieces only to be interrupted, [Three of Riser's Pawns have retire. ] Spoke Grayfia with her usual calm and collect self, "Well I was about to say after he is done but, well he's finished, go and meet him and try force out all of the other pieces as well, good luck you three." After they heard their orders Three walked up to a stunned Koneko and put a hand on her bare shoulder, he fixed the clothes without her realising it but she hit his hand off her and then pushed him away from her, "GET AWAY FROM HE YOU MONSTER! AFTER THIS STAY AWAY FROM ALL OF US AND STAY AWAY FOREVER! WE DON'T WANT YOU, WHO KNOWS WHAT YOU WILL DO TO US, YOU, YOU, YOU MONSTER!" Koneko shouted at him and took a step back, after she finished Three looked at her with his dull eyes and bowed to her and then disappeared from her sight. Taken aback by the events that had just transpired, Koneko turned around to look for him before realising he wasn't there. She then raised a hand and touched her shoulder and her eyes widened at what she felt, she felt the material of the school clothes that were ripped from the fight… He had fixed them for her, without her asking, he just did it. _'Ohh God what have I done?' _she thought before clutching her head from the headache she received. She mow started to walk outside and towards the objective given by rias only to feel massive pain flow through her, she looked up and saw a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt. Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. Over all of that she wore a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. She also wields a staff with a curve at the very top that made it look like a scythe. With that her vision started to go blurry until she finally lost consciousness. [One rook of Rias', retires.] Came the voice of Grayfia. "Humm, you took Koneko out with just one hit, I'd expect as much from Riser's queen or should I call you, The bomb queen?" Came a voice that belong to non-other than Akeno who was wearing a tradition shine maidens outfit, "Well well well if it isn't The Priestess of Thunder herself, well I'd love to chat but it seems we have to fight, good luck." She replied back to her. "I don't need luck, I just need my thunder and your pain," she said playfully while bringing a finger to her mouth and licking her lips.

**(Back with Three and Kiba)**

"Why hello there, my name is Karlamine and I'm one of Riser's knights" she said while bowing, "well sorry there buddy but as a knight myself I can't just be rude have fun with the others," Kiba said with one of his charming smiles and walked up to the Karlamine, "Hello my name is Kiba and I am also a knight that serves Rias." He said with yet another charming smile and a polite bow. "Well then, what are we waiting for…Let's fight!" she said while pulling out her sword that was coated with flames, as she went to jump at him Kiba pulled out his own sword and blocked the attack and pushed her away. They both then used their knight piece abilities to their advantage and were traveling so fast they couldn't be seen, the only evidence was the sounds of the swords clashing and the fire that was trailing behind one of them. As the fight continued they sound of broken metal filled their ears, Kiba stood there with his sword only to look at it, it was now broken and had split in half, "Humm looks like it's your end pretty boy," Karlamine said only to see Kiba's face form into a smile. "Well how about you try to destroy this one!" He said, he swung his sword and another one made from ice replaces the broken one. "NO WAY! You have two sacred gears!" Karlamine said in shock as she tried to block an incoming attack only for it shatter her sword, "Humm never mind I still control flame and wind and LIFE! AS WE ALL DO FROM THE HOUSE OF PHENEX!" She shouted, she reached behind her back and grabbed a short blade that was covered in flames once more and struck his blade, only for his to shatter, "You have got me all wrong you see, I don't have multiple sacred gears…I create them… I possess sword-birth; it allows me to make demonic swords at my will!" He shouts while placing his hand on the floor. Milliseconds later swords started to appear underneath her making her jump back.

"AWWWW as soon as I think I've found a cute boy he's as crazy about swords as Karlamine, jeez." Said a small blonde haired girl that was behind Three and dressed in a pink dress. Turning around he could now see that he was surrounded by five other people, an explosion now filled the ears of everyone, looking up at the source Three saw his new master and the girl called Asia fighting the one who must be called Riser, "Three…We can't do this with you anymore! Riser is too strong! NOW SHOW THEM WHAT YOU CAN DO!" Rias' voice rang through his earpiece, without a second to spare Three was suddenly engulfed within a crimson light, it was so bright that the people that were surrounding him were shielding their eyes, only to open them when a gruff voice rang through their ears. **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!] **At that announcement everything went silent, if one were to drop a pin it would echo for hours on end, a few were in shock while others looked confused, and you could tell who the ones with knowledge were, the ones with knowledge were the ones cowering albeit only there was only one…Rias Gremory. She looked on in fear, what had she done? The person that she had just had made her servant was the one and only Red Dragon Emperor, looking further on she could see the five pieces surrounding him going in to attack, he quickly summoned a small red sphere and circled it around his body, it was like a red halo only that didn't go above the head but around his chest, as soon as the five got close enough he clicked his fingers and the voice boomed once more, **[DRAGON'S HALO!]** The circle around him spread outwards only stopping after hitting all of them. For a few seconds they stopped moving and there was no facial expressions on any of their faces, blood started to pour out of where they had been hit and their bodies fell off their bottom halves. Rias stood there mind blank, what had she done? Did she just witness him slice five women in half with one attack? Surely not…Right? [T-T-T-Two P-P-Pawns, o-one K-K-Knight, one bishop a-and one R-R-Rook of R-Riser's pieces have been k-k-killed] Came from the announcer, fear laced through her voice.

After the announcement came through Riser looked shocked then he was mad…very, very mad. He shot his pyrotechnic wings out and flew towards Three, all Rias could do was watch. He had killed for her, no…She made him kill, she was the one that told him to release everything he had, and all he did was comply like a lost puppy. He showed his power, and the scary thing was…He didn't even boost. As soon as that thought crossed her mind she fell onto the floor and started to shake. What had she done? What had she _released? _

As Three looked up once again he saw the man called Riser flying towards him, once again he lifted his had up and a small red sphere appeared , when he was at the right distance he punched the orb**.** **[DRAGON SHOT!]** Called the voice again, as his fist contacted the orb it started to expand and then release a beam from that point and hitting riser dead on. Riser started to scream as he felt pain for the first time, he would always regenerate but this attack seemed to outdo his healing powers, if he stayed in this attack he could well and truly die. Just as that thought crossed his mind the attack stopped. "AHAHAHHA, that was a good attack, I actually felt pain, but you couldn't hold it could you? You're too weak! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" he said while throwing a ball of fire towards this mysterious man. As the attack collided with him dust flew up into the air blocking his sight. "Well well well Rias, looks like your superhero is dead! And because he killed my harem I'm going to make all the girls from you peerage become my personal slut! Humm how does that sound?" Riser said like the vulgar pig he is, "ARE YOU DUMB! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU JUST ATTACKED YOU STUPID MAN? YOU COULD HAVE DOOMED US ALL!" Rias screamed, she was in pure fear, if he just made The Red Dragon Emperor mad what could she do? What could anyone do?

"What are you talking about Rias? Of course I do… I just attack and killed a shitty little devil that wears shitty little armour." He said in a mocking tone. "Oh how I wish you were right, but. Who you just attacked is above us all, he is The Red Dragon Emperor!" Rias screamed at him. After the words settled down he opened his eyes as wide as they can go, only to put on his usual arrogant act and reply. "Even better! It shows that no one can face me, Riser Phenex and live! I am even better than The Red Dragon Emperor! I mean look he's dea-" his voice was cut off when he turned around to point at the supposed corpse only to find a standing figure wearing armour that hadn't even gained a scratch. "I-I-I-IMPOSSIBLE! NO ONE CAN TAKE A HIT FROM THE ALMIGHTY PHENEX CLAN! NO ONE!" His voice cracked like a little boy getting told off.

Suddenly everything went quiet and the same voice appeared from before **[RIAS GREMORY!] **It bellowed out to the girl. "W-W-What is it?" She replied, her voice was shaky. **[YOU ARE A SELFISH BITCH…YOU DRAG MY PARTNER INTO YOUR MESS AND YOU MAKE HIM DO THIS, IF I MEET YOU IN A DIFFERENT LIFE A HOPE I AM THE TO KILL YOU! AND YOU, RAISER YOU CALL YOURSELF? PREPARE TO DIE!] **The voice boomed with power and promise, not a lie was told by this person nor was it hiding behind a shield, this was a thing with authority and power.

Suddenly all different types of voices came from the figure of Three, young and old, men and women started to speak but Three's was the most dominant.

**[I, who is about to awaken,] ****_[It's started, Looks like it's going to start]- His eyes flashed as his power grew._**

**[Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God,] ****_[It has always been like this, Right you are. It's always been so]- His neck grew out and his head changed into that of a dragons_**

**[I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream",] ****_[What the world desires, What the world rejects]- His arms, feet and body now grew and the armour adjusted to fit._**

**[I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination,] ****_[Has always been power, Has always been love]- His transformation complete, all he had to do was complete the chant and then the world would burn from his power, yet the power was not his, they would beg for forgiveness, but that choice was not his, he could kill gods, yet it was not his place. _**

**_The cycle completed itself and resolved around one person, not himself, that one person would be his master. He could burn the world with his power, yet his power was his masters, they would beg for forgiveness, it wasn't his choice not forgive it was his masters, he could kill gods, yet it was not his place to be the one ruling that was his masters place. _**

**[And I sha-] **His voice broke off as he fell to the ground unconscious. As did everyone else.

**(With Sirzechs at the beginning of the chant)**

**[I, who is about to awaken,] ****_[It's started, Looks like it's going to start]- His eyes flashed as his power grew._**"EVERYONE STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING! GET THE SLEEPING GAS NOW AS QUICK AS YOU CAN! AND PUT IT IN THE ARENA! THIS IS AT THE COST OF THE WORLD IF YOU DON'T DO IT IN THE NEXT 15 SECONDS!" Sirzechs screamed out, he was shaking, he knew that chant, it was want shook the world multiple times…Juggernaut Drive…Why did such a power exist? To be able to release the seal that was put onto the dragons was just unfair, fighting against it was impossible. There was only one way that anyone knew of and that was scarier, get another Juggernaut Drive to fight it, the power that clashed had enough power to destroy the universe twice, and that was no exaggeration.

**[Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God,] ****_[It has always been like this, Right you are. It's always been so]- His neck grew out and his head changed into that of a dragons_**

**[I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream",] ****_[What the world desires, What the world rejects]- His arms, feet and body now grew and the armour adjusted to fit._**

**[I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination,] ****_[Has always been power, Has always been love]- His was now transformation complete. _**This is it… They were dead, here was a completed transformation of the Juggernaut Drive, all he had to do was say one sentence and they would all die. Relief filled him as he saw a pink gas fill the arena, his shoulders slumped down and he sighed…Just…In…Time.

**[And I sha-] **The figure fell over and was now unconscious, they had done it, they had saved the world from the terrible fate that was the Juggernaut drive…

[Riser Phenex has forfeited the match, Rias Gremory has won the rating game.]


End file.
